<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart for a Symbol of Subjugation by drelfina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004057">Fanart for a Symbol of Subjugation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina'>drelfina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reckoning: Symbol of Subjugation Inspired [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Other, Watercolour, will update tags as I go along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just putting these art pieces together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reckoning: Symbol of Subjugation Inspired [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tobirama's Bento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578">a symbol of subjugation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates">evocates</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <i><br/>
“The rice is still here,” Madara said, helping Tobirama shift his chopsticks that particular section. “The tsukemono for the day are takuan,” he helped Tobirama tap the tips of the chopsticks to the pieces of brilliant-yellow pickled radish, “and shibazuke,” now to the even-tinier bits of cucumber and eggplant fermented in shiso-infused brine for nearly a year. “Right above the rice is trout fried with red miso,” he led Tobirama’s chopsticks to that section. “The bones have already been removed, so you don’t have to worry about those.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She shouldn’t have to,” Tobirama murmured.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Try telling her to stop,” Madara snorted, amused despite himself. “She does it for me, too. Sometimes I think she still sees me as a very small child.” Tobirama’s shoulders shook lightly, and Madara smiled before he brushed his lips lightly over his jaw.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Alright,” he said. “To the left of the trout are two pieces of fried tofu drizzled with a mix of dashi and soy sauce.” He waited until Tobirama had tapped the tofu, figuring out their sizes and dimensions and adding them to the mental map in his mind, before he moved to the next section. “To the left of the tofu is a piece of tamagoyaki,” he said, carefully guiding Tobirama’s chopsticks so the tips didn’t stick into the rolled egg.</i>
</p><p><i>“And below the tamagoyaki, to the left of the rice,” Madara continued, “are four pieces of yellowtail sashimi.” When Tobirama opened his mouth, clearly to protest, Madara tugged his hand down until the chopsticks clacked lightly against the smallest section of the box. “The soy sauce and wasabi for the sashimi is here.”</i> </p><p>
  Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578/chapters/56646076">Chapter 23</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the three by the window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><i>Touka’s eyes slid over to the man immediately. This time, she found Madara standing near the window, bracketed by Hashirama on his left and Mito on his right with his head tilted towards the latter. His eyes flicked up when he noticed her watching, and he nodded solemnly to her unasked question.</i> </p><p>
Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578/chapters/56955478#workskin">Chapter 24</a>
</p><p>Originally posted on my dreamwidth <a href="https://drelfina.dreamwidth.org/2020/05/04/2020-05-4-a-symbol-of-subjugation-a-fanart-chapter-24.html">here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hit me up for discussion on the paper, paints, or brushes! I tried digital art but so far traditional watercolour still is somehow much easier than digital even though i have a tablet and everything. </p><p>First time using these Kuretake watercolour paints, these are definitely way better than most student grade watercolour paints.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>